Soulmates from the Start
by everdaytwlight
Summary: Young 7 year old Edward was running away from home when finds a girl in the woods. Takes her home and grows extremely attached to his new little sister. Until, the fateful day when they were torn from each other. Will he ever see her again.......
1. How I Met Her

EPOV:

I am very depressed today I thought to myself.

Then Emmet walked into the room and said, "Why you so gloomy bro." I answered with a monotonous voice "exactly 50 years ago I lost my best and only friend."

Once I said this, the rest of my family came into the room. "Who is he" Emmet pushed.

"She" I replied. "Oh, I get it now you miss your _special lady friend_" "Yes, and no." "She was more of a little sister that I loved.

When she would get into trouble I would help her get through it and when I was facing hard times she would be the first to know."

"Why don't you tell us how you met her?" "It's a long story and it's filled with old memories."

"We have time to spare. You can tell us about the life you had with your _sister_." That's when I started my life story of how I met Bella.

This is how my story begins:

* * *

It starts when I was eight years old. I was running through the forest at what was near midnight. I was running away from home and away from family.

My only family: my mother. My father had passed away a few years ago from an illness.

I was running away from the problems I was trying to avoid and had faced.

* * *

I was only eight and I was running away from problems that I shouldn't be dealing with.

I was playing Indian with my friends just an hour ago.

I still was covered in mud and had forgotten my shirt at the valley we were playing at. I stopped running and started to walk.

I had run about ten minutes into the forest. Then, I heard a muffled cry.

I looked around for a while but saw nothing. But then I saw her. She was only a little girl and she was crying.

She was leaning against a tree which made her almost invisible. Then a thought crossed my head why would a little girl be hiding in the forest this late at night.

But, somehow a felt a pang of sorrow and guilt for this poor little girl so I asked, "What is your name?" she stopped crying and looked up at me.

Then, she whispered "Bella" and sniffled. "That's a pretty name" I said trying to comfort her. "Thank you" she whispered again. "Why are you out in the forest this late?"

"Why are you she responded?" "I asked you first". "I have no where else to go" "Why is that, shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

her face looked pained and was filled with sorrow. She then replied, "I don't have a family. They died a few years back. I have no other place to be."

"Why are you out here?" "I ran away" I stated. "You have a family and a home. You are so lucky that you don't even realize it."

I did some quick thinking and would return home if I get one thing in return.

So I said, "You can come home with me" "I can't your mother will only want you when you some home not a complete stranger.

I am better out here". "No, you have no where to go and I will make a deal with my mom if she wants me back she will take us both." I said with confidence.

"What if I won't go." "Oh, you will go even if it is the last thing you do".

"How's that because I'm not moving from this spot". That is when I went over the edge.

I ran to where she was and picked her up put her on my back and started to walk to my home. On the way to my home she whispered thank you and fell asleep.

When I got home I was ready for the punishment that I would receive. But, I would only stay if the little girl on my back would.

I didn't even know that little girl but I felt close to her already.

As I knocked on the door to my house my mother ran to the door and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

Then when she realized that there was some one on my back she said, "Edward, who is this?" I took Bella off my back and woke her up.

Once she saw that she was in my house she ran behind me and hid. I told my mom who she was and how I met her, she fell head over heals in love with her.

She picked Bella up and set her on her lap. Bella fell asleep on her lap. My mom absently started playing with Bella's hair.

I asked if we could adopt her but my mom said, "Edward you can't find a girl on the street and take her to your home away form her parents, they must be worried sick."

I told her that her parents had already passed away and had no where else to go. She started thinking and said, "I am not saying yes for your sake but because she has no home to return to and she is going to sleep in your room."

I was so happy not just my mother had adopted Bella and that she already loved her but, I had always wanted to be a big brother.

Now I had a little sister to look after and I was as happy as an eight year old could get.

"Whoa you mean you met that girl when you ran away from your home."

I nodded. "That is the most beautiful and sweet story I have ever heard", Esme said.

* * *

That was only the beginning of our friendship; there are multiple stories that changed both of our lives."

Can we hear the other stories of you and Bella? I nodded and thought of the first night she spent in my room …


	2. The First Night

EPOV:

I started to tell the story of the first night that she spent. My mother told us that it was time for both of us to go to bed.

Bella suddenly woke up from hearing a dog howl at the moon. I could tell that tonight we weren't going to bed as soon as my mother thought we would.

She knew that it would take some time for her to adjust to the new surroundings.

So my mother reassured Bella that everything was alright and she needed to rest.

She picked Bella up and made her way to my room. She went to the corner of my room where there was an empty crib from when I was a toddler.

She gently placed Bella in the crib kissed her forehead and told her to go to sleep. She came over to me and tucked me in.

When I closed my eyes I heard her whisper "Thank you" she then left the room.

I wished I could fall asleep but there was an excitement coming through me that made it impossible to sleep.

So I looked out my window and stared at the moon, but after a while I was bored. So I decided to watch Bella sleep.

I turned over to see her lying down on her side facing towards the wall.

I really wanted it to be day already so I could spend some more time with Bella.

I hesitantly got out of bed and walked over to look at her. But, when I got over to where she was I saw that she was awake too.

There were tears running down her cheeks. She still didn't notice that I was behind her so I whispered "Bella, are you awake?" she turned over to look at me and nodded.

I decided to ask her what was wrong but when I did she just murmured "my parents".

That was the moment I finally understood why she didn't want to come home with us. She thought that if she lived with us she would be replacing her parents with us.

She didn't want to forget them. I felt so sorry for her having to live with out her dad and mom.

I lost my dad when I was five but I also had some time to spend with them. But she lost both her parents when she was this little.

She barely spent any time with them compared to me. I felt so sorry for her that I picked her up and put her on my bed.

A few minutes after she stopped crying I pulled her in a big hug. I couldn't understand she had lost have her parents and she hadn't done any thing to deserve it.

She was so little and now she had no one. No parents to help her, no parents to guide her through her life.

If it wasn't for me she would' have died out there.

I pulled her tighter to me. I told her that everything would be alright. After some time she yawned and was falling asleep.

I pulled her tight to me and pulled the covers over us. She fell asleep very quickly but I couldn't so I just watched her sleep.

She would breathe slowly and deeply after a while the sound of her even breathing lulled me to sleep.

I slept peacefully that night, I didn't wake up. I had a wonderful dream of my new family. I saw my mother, myself, and Bella.

We were outside, at a meadow. Bella and I were running across the field having a race. When we were tired we stared at the sunset until it faded away.

Then, I was woken up by one "awe" from my mother as she passed by my room. She looked at us intently then left.

When I finally realized what she was looking at I found that Bella was asleep and my arms were wrapped around her in the hug I had given her last night.

For the first time ever I saw Bella asleep looking happy and content. It looked like she was meant to be here.

I looked at her dumbfounded thinking of all the things that she has gone through she could still be happy.

I moved away from her being careful that I didn't disturb her and left the room.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where my mother questioned me of what had happened last night.

I answered her simply that Bella and I couldn't sleep.

So I picked her up hugged her and both of us fell asleep. My mother said that we would be busy for the next few weeks.

We had to go get Bella some clothes, shoes, and maybe a few toys. I was ecstatic to be able to call Bella my sister.

I wanted to tell my friends from school about her but I would have to wait because it was the end of July and school was still out.

But now I have something new to do this summer I have a sister to look after.

My friends had said they wished that they didn't have any siblings.

They thought I was the luckiest kid to not have a brother or sister. Yet I had always wanted one.

When I had come out of my day dream of my friends, I turned around to see Bella standing behind me.

She was staring at me as if I had one arm.

I walked over to where she was and picked her up in a hug and said, "good morning little sister" she had a smile so bright that I thought people could have gone blind.

I set her down and found that my mom had made us break fast. After we had finished we went to go get Bella some clothes.

When we had finished shopping for everything my mom thought it would be fun to go to the park.

Bella looked tired of shopping so I went over to her and picked her up and put her on my shoulders. She looked so happy that she now lived with us.

When we had arrived at the park I took Bella off my back and started running. For the first time in my life I felt complete.

The whole that I had always felt had left me I was complete.

I turned around to see that Bella was following slowly. She was looking at everything. It was a beautiful day.

I got my best friend and sister that day. Life couldn't get any better for me. Once she was tired we went back to our home to rest.

Esme, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmet looked at me with different expressions.

They finally understood why I was so different from them.

They had close relatives but not as close as Bella was to me. "What happened after that?" Rose asked.

"A lot of events occurred after I met Bella." "We were so close to each other that people would think that we were twins until they saw our height".

"Can you tell us more about her" Esme asked.

"Sure" I replied. I stared off into space trying to describe my little Bella ……


	3. The Accident

**I Do Not own Twilight Thankyou **nVaVnVa **for supporting me with encouragment.**

EPOV:

I stared at the ceiling pondering of how to describe her…

I didn't know that much about her anymore. We were torn apart by other vampires so I don't know how she would look right now.

But I was more depressed when thinking about her because she would have to be dead now. It has been a number of years since we were together.

I told Esme all I could about her. How she was caring, kind, responsible, brave and clumsy.

"_She sounds like a very sweet girl and an important one to be described like that by Edward. I wonder where she is." _

I don't know what happened to her, I said answering her unspoken thought. I told you she and I were separated. I haven't seen her since then.

Can you at least tell us about the times you had with her Alice whined? Sure but I still don't understand why you want to hear them.

They were long ago and the memories aren't that important.

"We want to know what your life was like before you were changed into a vampire." She replied.

Okay, Okay, No need to get frustrated:

One time we all went to the park. My Mother, Bella, and I strolled through the park until we met some of my school friends.

My mother told me to go over and play with them because I wouldn't see them that much after we would leave the park.

So I walked over and my friends started to play what I think was a pirate game. I remember arguing about spending time with my friends with my mom.

I was apparently too excited about Bella to even talk to my friends. I remember turning around to see my mother talking to another parent and Bella playing with her daughter.

After an hour or two my friends became bored and we stopped playing pirate. Then I started to zone out. They started walking away from me and over to where Bella was.

Then one of them out of no where pushed her down and started to make fun of her size and she began to cry. Once he had touched her I ran to where he was and started yelling at him.

He started to laugh at me and said, "What are you going to do about it". Once the words were out of his mouth he was on the ground covered in mud and bruises.

I walked to where Bella was and asked if she was okay. She sniffled and nodded. I picked her up and walked toward my mom that was reading a book.

I told her that Bella and I would like to leave. We walked home in silence. But once we were all home I couldn't stand to see Bella frown.

So I came up with a plan to try to get her to smile. The first few attempts didn't work out that well. Let's just say those attempts don't need to be mentioned. But, I did not give up I had one last plan. I made the final attempt right before we went to bed.

She was lying in my old bassinet trying to sleep but it didn't seem like she was going to get any sleep that night. I snuck up on her and pulled her out of the bassinet and put her on my bed.

Before she knew what I was doing I started to tickle her. She squirmed, squealed and smiled all at the same time. I kept tickling her until she was gasping for air.

Her face was pink from laughing so hard, I had to admit that she was very cute. When I had finished tickling her we both fell asleep on my bed.

The next day I woke with Bella sound asleep on my chest. I blushed and thought how peaceful this moment was. I then realized that my mother was still asleep. This meant that it was still early morning.

I placed Bella in to the bassinet and decided that it was too early to be up. I went to lay back on my bed, and eventually fell asleep. I awoke from being shaken be Bella. She looked so happy and carefree.

I decided to pretend to be asleep right as she gave up I sprang to life and slung Bella over my shoulder. She started yelling for me to put her down but I wasn't having it. I ran into the kitchen.

My mother was making us breakfast. She told us that she had planned a special surprise for us. When Bella and I had finished we ran back to my room. We started to guess what surprise my mother had in store for us later that afternoon.

That was what my life was like before I became a vampire I stated. "Tell us more about this so called _friend_." Emmet said.

"Why do you guys want to know about my past?" I retorted. "We told you we want to find more about you" Alice cheered.

"I don't understand my past is as boring as watching paint dry to anyone that didn't experience it." I said savoring the memories of Bella.

"You don't see yourself that clearly then" Jasper said.

**I need review if you want me to continue this story please just 5 reviews.**


	4. I'm not like other Authors I will return

**I am sorry to say that Soulmates From the Start is now on hiatus. I haven't had any reviews in a while and it is becoming harder and harder to write for something with no reviews. I**

** will not be one of those authors that never come back to writing I WILL COME BACK TO THIS STORY. I have just been really busy lately and have another story that I might start**

** working and possibly might post the prologue tonight. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. IT IS ALL MY WORK ITS JUST THAT THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS ARE A**

** LITTLE SIMILAR TO TWILIGHT PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS STORY THE MORE REVIEWS I NOTICE AND THE STORY WILL COME BACK EVEN FASTER. **Please review my other stories.

-Everdaytwlight


End file.
